kayonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinsu Prefecture
Shinsu-yan (しんす闫) is the largest prefecture in Kayon, and the most populous area in the country, with a population of . It has formerly been known as a number of names, including Hiro-yan and Ganbu. ''The largest city in Shinsu is Haiwa, with a population of 20 million. Etymology In its first recorded mention, Shinsu-yan is called ''Ganbu, literally meaning "green land" in Old Kayonese. However, it seems as though this name was abandoned at the beginning of the 17th century, when prefectures were given their more precise descriptive titles, and the suffix -''yan ''was added. Before the changes brought about by the Houman Period, the region of Shinsu-yan was known as Hiro-yan, after the Hiro Clan who had conquered the area and lived there for almost three hundred years. However, after the Battle of Shinsu in 678 AD, this name was changed after the area became split into ten separate territories; it was changed to Ganbu-yan. In 805 AD, the powerful Shinsu Clan attempted to take control of the region by a combination of political and military ploys; in less than three years, they had wrestled the entire prefecture from the hands of the ten clans who had once held power there. It was renamed Shinsu-yan and went through a number of cultural changes, especially a desaturation of religion. For a period of thirty years (1914-35), Shinsu-yan served as the home of Emperor Mondai; during this period, its name was changed to Koudou-yan (営闫; "prefecture of the Emperor") as was customary at the time. After the death of Emperor Mondai in early 1936, the prefecture released this title and reverted to Shinsu-yan, which has been in use ever since. In most modern sources, Shinsu-yan is stylised as しんす闫. However before 1978, the ''kana ''of 闫 had not yet been introduced, and so rather しんすやん was the norm. History The Amau culture and its associated hunter-gatherer lifestyle was well-established in Shinsu over 13,000 years ago. The naturalistic beliefs of the Amau people was hugely impactful on the region, with hundreds of ancient temples and evidence of rituals still being discovered today. For almost the entirety of the Jin Period (400 AD-800 AD), Shinsu-yan was split into ten districts, each belonging to a separate clan or family who governed the region. The largest of these regions was owned by the Shinsu Clan, who were one of the most powerful families of the period. Other large governments in Shinsu were the Dawa Clan, the Mamura Clan and the Banno Clan, though no other clan reached the same amount of influence and power as the Shinsu during this time. During the Kamin Period, Shinsu-yan became known for its unique pagan religion, which deviated from Kiren and collided with the teachings of the Kiren monks. The Shinsu Clan organised the building of hundreds of shrines across the prefecture, many of which can still be found today. In the late 9th century, the Shinsu Shrine Walk was organised for the religious upperclass to enjoy. According to sources of the time, the Walk was designed as a pilgrimage that would circuit around the entire prefecture, taking almost three months to complete. It would result in complete enlightenment by its end, and would bless the participant and bestow them a long and fortunate life. Evidence of ruined temples across the western coast have been discovered, presumably built on commission in the 11th century. At the end of the 1500s, there was considerable trade between Miyoirito and other parts of Kayon, even very distant prefectures. Many tactical alliances existed between the Shinsu and other clans. However, by the 1750s and the crowning of Emperor Kanjo, these alliances were dissolved, and boundaries became static. Districts Shinsu-yan oversees 13 districts of varying size and population.